fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
This article is about the series of weapons. For the weapon named "Sword" in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem Gaiden, see Iron Sword. The Sword (剣, Tsurugi) is one of the four physical weapon types in the Fire Emblem series that comes in many different materials and variations (i.e. Iron, Steel, Silver, etc.) and can only be used by certain classes. In the weapon triangle, they have an advantage over the Axe and are at a disadvantage to the Lance (vice versa if using a Lancereaver), except in Fates where they are also have an advantage over the Bow and are at a disadvantage to the Hidden Weapon. They are bought from armories at varying prices. Typically, most classes that specialize in swords have high Skill and Speed, matching the sword class in high accuracy and low weight. Every character of thte Lord class in the Fire Emblem series can use swords, with Ephraim being an exception, and Hector only gaining the ability after promoting. Swords are the lowest in terms of power in the weapon triangle, but have the highest speed and accuracy. Another disadvantage of swords lies in the fact that there are few ranged swords, and even those are rare and/or inaccurate. Most games have a variation of the type called Blades that are powerful, but heavy and inaccurate. Certain swords are known for being imbued with magic that can be used at a distance as well as directly, such as the Levin Sword, Light Sword or Light Brand and Wind Sword. Unlike those swords, only the Runesword differs because it drains the targeted unit's HP, just like Nosferatu. Most personal weapons are swords as well, such as the Sword of Seals, Ragnell and Rapier. Light Magic can be considered the magic version of the sword, as it is the lowest in terms of power but the highest in terms of speed and accuracy. In Fates, Tomes and Spells in general are an equivalent in the Weapon Triangle. Classes that use Swords *Lord (except Ephraim and Hector) *Princess *Knight Lord *Blade Lord *Great Lord (except Ephraim) *King *Tactician *Grandmaster *Mercenary *Hero *Myrmidon *Swordmaster *Forrest Knight (Ranger) *Baron *Emperor *Rogue *Cavalier *Paladin *Great Knight *Free Knight *Nomad Trooper *Sword Knight *Falcoknight *Trickster *Bow Knight *Dark Knight *Conqueror *Prince *Princess Crimea *Queen *Ranger *Vanguard *Trueblade *Wyvern Lord *Black Knight (class) *Dread Fighter *Nohr Prince/Nohr Princess *White Blood *Dark Blood *in some cases General *in some cases Thief *in some cases Assassin *in some cases Gold Knight *in some cases Valkyrie *in some cases Dancer List of Special Swords *Al's Sword *Alondite *Amiti *Armorslayer *Audhulma *Barrier Sword *Berserk Sword *Darkness Sword *Defender Sword *Devil Sword *Durandal *Ettard *Falchion *Mani Katti *Ragnell *Rapier *Shamshir *Siegfried *Sieglinde *Silence Sword *Sleep Sword *Sol *Sol Katti *Tyrfing *Killing Edge *Balmung *Master Sword *Mercurius *Missiletainn *Mystletainn *Prayer Sword *Raijin Katana *Blaggi Sword *Lady Sword *Lopto Sword *Vague Katti *Wing Clipper *Wo Dao *Yato *Zanbato Gallery File:FE4 Sword.png|Sword icon in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Sword Icon.png|Sword icon in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:TS Sword.png|Sword icon in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Sword.gif|Sword icon in the GBA titles. File:BS Sword.png|Sword icon in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. File:FE9 Sword.png|Sword icon in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sword.gif|Sword icon in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Sword.png|Sword icon in the DS titles. File:SwordIconFE13.png|Sword icon in the 3DS titles. Category:Weapon Types